As integrated technology platforms develop to provide coherency to business software applications, service-oriented applications and integration platforms have been introduced to provide development and runtime environments for applications allowing custom system development. Such an enterprise architecture platform is referred to as an “applistructure.” An example of an applistructure is NetWeaver®, by SAP corporation of Walldorf, Germany, which is an integrated technology platform, enabling enterprises to run a business on a single, integrated platform that includes both applications and technology. This enterprise architecture is flexible, easily integrated with applications, and built on open standards to ensure future interoperability and broad integration, specifically as this relates to Web services technology. An integrated technology platform combines interoperability and flexibility to support platform-independent Web services, business applications, and standards-based development.
Features and functions of an integrated technology platform may include an interactive development environment, a developer studio to build user interfaces for business applications, security support, persistent layer support, and integrated deployment capabilities. The platform provides software logistics and life-cycle management. Sophisticated change management and transport services support not only the first implementation of an application, but also the continuous changes that result from business or organizational changes, and/or the implementation of additional functions. Comprehensive software logistics for the development, test, and production landscape are prerequisites for continuous enterprise operations.
For deployment, data is stored in a central application server, along with server-based components of the file store. Typically, modifications made to an application are done at the central application server and distributed to the individual clients, each having a resident file manager as well as client application software to interface with the central application running, on the central application server. In such an environment, modifications to the central application server are available to the distributed clients when accessed by the client application. Modifications to the client application are distributed and deployed by the central application server. Each client may create custom and local modifications to the client application software as well, wherein such custom modifications are not sent back to the central application server and are not implemented in the central application operation. When a modification is implemented in the central application server, and possibly also in, the client application, such modification may not be compatible with the custom modifications implemented by the client. In such case, the client is often required to rebuild the custom modifications to work with the modified central application and to work with the modified client application when necessary.